The Great Onion Shortage
by Sullivan Grundy
Summary: Shrek learns of the horrors happening in his own swamp, and vows to set things straight. But he gets in over his head. Can Shrek stop these unknown forces of evil and make it home safely?
1. Chapter 1

The Great Onion Shortage

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away there lived an ogre named Shrek. Shrek loved onions dearly; almost as much as he loved his many devoted followers. Shrek would eat onions for every meal, onion omelets, onion soup, and onion steak. But his favorite dish was onion salad sprinkled with onion fried onion bits. Shrek felt happiest when he ate onions with his friends and followers, especially when they would bring new onion recipes for him to try.

One day, on a sunny afternoon, Shrek went to check on a farm that was run by some of his most devoted followers. Shrek couldn't wait to see how bountiful this seasons harvest was. But much to his surprise, Shrek could tell something was awry the moment he arrived. He sniffed the air, letting in large puffs of oxygen into his nostrils. But something did not enter his nostrils, the sweet, tangy smell of onions. Shrek sprinted to the fields, fearing the worst and hoping for the best. He stopped dead in his tracks. Before him lay the dead, baron onion field that once was the most beautiful onion field around. Beside Shrek was a follower on his knees, crying. Shrek knelt down, wiping the tears from his soft, boyish face. "Dry those tears now, laddie; Shrek is here" said Shrek. Shrek asked what happened to the fields, but he knew the answer. "Farquaad" whimpered the follower of Shrek. Shrek stood up, with a fire in his belly and rage in his eyes. Shrek turns his head to the heavens and shouts "That sodding Farqueer, always messing with my friends!" Shrek strapped up his person with the latest in Farquaad repellent. Loaded his trusty Onion Launcher, grabbed a sack of onion grenades, and set out to save this fine land from the famish of the century.


	2. Chapter 2

Shrek frolics through a valley of onion flowers smiling and laughing. Pure joy can be seen on his face. Shrek lies down on his back and picks an onion growing nearby. He takes a big, juicy bite without peeling a single layer. But then something felt wrong, terribly wrong. Shrek looks at the onion, and cringed. He did not bite into an onion, no, he bit into and apple. Farquaad's favorite snack, what a horrid experience for Shrek. He spat out the remaining apple bits in his mouth. Standing up Shrek notices the onions turn into apples. Tears role from Shrek's eyes, staining his face, fear fills Shrek's very soul. Shrek sits up in a panic, drenched in his own sweat; Shrek realizes it was all a dream. But what of the dream, could that be what the future holds for Far Far away? Shrek packed up his gear and set off immediately; the dream still fresh in his head. He has to find Farquaad, and fast. If he doesn't, Shrek and his friends will have to prepare for a long winter.

Shrek walks for three days and two nights before he comes across the Farquaad inn, one of the lowest rate inns in all the land. Shrek read in The Onion that Farquaad was going to inspect the Farquaad inn in a couple of days. Shrek decides he will wait for Farquaad and fight him on his own turf. He pays for the finest room, peeled an onion, and started his wait for evil.


	3. Chapter 3

Shrek sits down on the bed of his room and pulls the top of his sack open to reveal a large quantity of pure, raw onions. He carfully selects the ripest and juciest onion of the bunch and bites into it with a mouth-watering crunch. Shrek lets out a sigh of pleasure as he eagerly chews his wonderful snack. This magnificent process is repeated until there are only two onions in Shreks sack. Farquaad saw this as time to attack and leaped up from under the floor boards which he was hiding under this whole time. Farquaad believed that Shrek would be slow and sluggish from his bountiful snack. But farquaad could not have been any more wrong, for those were no ordinary onions. No, they were in fact a new recipe his devoted followers concocted. They call it an Ultra-Onion, which can give Shrek the strength of fifty ogres. And since Shrek already had the strength of fifty ogres, he is now leveled up to one hundered ogres!

Farquaad swung a right hook at Shrek's head, this was countered by Shrek putting up his arm to catch Farquaads attack with his forearm. The pure energy of these two beings colliding created enough force to completely devostate the Farquaad inn. As the smoke and dust dispersed only Shrek and Farquaad remained. This shook Shrek, for within both him and Farquaad slept the power to eradicate all life within a sixty mile radius. Shrek realized that he had strayed from his righteous path. He didn't want this power of war and devastation, the ability to take the life of anouther, to walk the path of darkness. All Shrek wanted was to be strong enough to protect what was precious to him. How could he have been so blind? Could he have been born to destroy? Was he destined to be alone for the rest of his days? All of these questions raced through Shrek's head. But he could not linger on these forever, for he could see in Farquaad's eyes the intent to kill. Shrek had to be focused if he wished for a chance to survive.

Farquaad bolted towards Shrek with his arms stretched outwards. Shrek noticed that Farquaad's hands were engulfed in flames. But not any flames, the black flames of Bìshmëër, the demigod of ultimate annihilation and hatred. Shrek knew that he could not let this demonic power exist in this world. But this would also mean that he would have to kill. Farquaad grabbed Shrek's large head with both hands. Shrek fell to his knees with a mournful yell. Farquaad laughed as he singed Shrek's head, penetrating his skull with total evil. Shrek could see all of his hard work fade away, everything he worked so hard for, gone. No more onion feasts, no more time spent with his friends and devoted followers. No more Far Far Away. Shrek's vision began to waver. Everything started to go Black. Until there was what Shrek feared most, nothing. Complete and utter isolation. No animals, no friends, no followers. Only the cold, black abyss of evil remained. Far Far Away would crumble under the weight of sin. All life would seace. All time would stop; Everything would turn to nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing.

"No."

"It can't end like this."

"There is still so much I want to do."

"Was I not strong enough?"

"I don't want this fate."

"I refuse to accept this!"

Shrek released a shock wave containing the strengh of one hundered million ogres! Farquaad was sent flying back. Shrek glowed with power. But this was no borrowed power. This was Shrek's own power in its raw form. Farquaad was ferious with the thought that Shrek reached a higher state of existence than him. Farquaad charged at Shrek screaming. He pounded Shrek with a barage of punches. Shrek stood there and took the beating, one might say that he asorbed the power of Farquaads attacks, but that is only speculation from his followers. Farquaad stopped, and then began anouther barage of punches. Shrek stood in place and took it yet again. Farquaad was ferious. "How could Shrek be this powerful? Is he mocking me? Of course he is! He has to be!" Farquaad was swallowed by envy.

Shrek has accended past physical battles. Shrek's attacks were completely physiological. He easily overpowered Farquaad's tiny, warmongering mind. Shrek wiped Farquaad's mind of all the power that Bìshmëër had given him. He was returned to his pathetic mortal state. As Farquaad layed there, depraved of all he worked for, Shrek couldn't help but take pity on him. Shrek reached into his sack and pulled out the two remaining Ultra-Onions. Shrek fed these Ultra-Onions to farquaad, giving him the power of a three horses. After that Shrek left Farquaad there to recover on his own. And as Shrek began his walk back to his swamp he could only think one thing. "Am I too powerful?"


	4. Chapter 4

As Shrek strolled down a familiar path, something caught his eye. It was an even more unfamiliar path. "I've got time, why not go on an adventure" Shrek said to himself as he marched down the strange path. The farther Shrek ventured, the darker it became. Shrek first thought that night was falling upon him; but then he realized that a dank, dark forest had grown around him. Shrek was so eager to have an adventure that he did not even notice the change of scenery. As Shrek examined the nearby trees, the air became cold. There was an evil force nearby, Shrek could feel it. Shrek placed his back to a tree and strained his eyes to search for the source of this evil force. His eyes darted back and forth; the air has grown much colder than before. Suddenly, Shrek felt a change in the wind. He dropped to the ground, and not a moment too late. The tree Shrek had placed his back to been split right in half. Shrek covered his head to protect himself from wood chips and splinters. Shrek jumped up and spun around the second he felt it was safe, but there was no one. Shrek scanned the area with his eyes, and as he did so, he felt another change in the air flow. Shrek jumped at the last second, barely dodging the attack. He noticed that the blade used to attack him had no physical form. Shrek shifted his weight mid-air to do a backflip. As his eyes reached his attacker, he found that there was no one. Shrek then noticed a drastic change in the air. Shrek heel-turned to see a rift in space. Shrek didn't have time to react before he was sucked into the fissure.

As Shrek awoke he noticed he was no longer in the mysterious forest; but in an barren plain filled with nothing but rocks and dirt. Shrek felt bad for the plain, it deserved to bare some vegetation. Shrek placed his palms on the earth and transfered some of his power to the dirt. Nothing. Shrek tried again. Still nothing. Shrek found this strange. He tried to create a ball of energy in his palm. Once again nothing. It appeared to Shrek that he has lost his supreme powers. Shrek would need to regain his powers if he wished to return home. Shrek noticed a small village one the horizon. As Shrek set off to the village, all he could think about ws if his followers would be safe without him.


	5. Chapter 5

As Shrek arrives at a small village, he notices a menacing aura in the air. Shrek glances around and discovers he is the only person there. He puts on his serious face and begins investigating the village. As Shrek peers though a window, he notices something very strange; the interiors of all the buildings are completely bare. No furniture, no utilities, not even a speck of dust. Shrek cannot believe his eyes, he enters one of the houses to get a better look. The house was just as Shrek initially saw it, completely empty. "What is going on here" questions Shrek,"This doesn't make any since." Shrek decides to look around another house; but as he opened the door he was taken aback. The door did not lead outside, but to another identical room. Shrek glances behind him to see if he opened the wrong door; but there was only one door in the house. Shrek decides to entire the next room, despite his concerns. As he observes the room, noticing everything is exactly the same. Except for one difference; the door he entered throughis gone. And another door beckons from across the way. Seeing that it was the only way forward, Shrek walked through the door. But it did not lead to another identical room, but rather Shrek's swamp. This puzzled Shrek, for he knew this could not possibly be his beloved swamp. But it was, down to the last mud bubble. Shrek felt joy, for he was home. He sat down on the edge of his pond; and that was when Shrek was reminded he was not home. as he stared into the pond, he noticed he had no reflection. Shrek jolted up and took a fighting stance. Shrek did not know where the enemy was, but he was surely not home.


End file.
